Felicia (MMfL game)
Felicia (フェリシア Ferishia) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game). Felicia appears to be in a good mood often and is easy to become friends with. She will usually be over-excited to see the player or other villagers. Felicia, like other Pop idols, will rarely be discouraged from doing anything, including the usual hobbies. She dreams of becoming famous in the future. As a male player, the rival for Felicia is Matt. Both of them are outgoing, but will show a hyper-active side and somewhat child-like traits. Matt will marry Felicia if the player encourages them by triggering their own Rival Events. ' ' ' ' ' ' Black Love Event *Felicia has 5000 XP or more Purple Love Event *Evelyn at Purple friendship status or higher *You have seen Evelyn's Black Love Event Blue Love Event: Confession The player must give Felicia a Ring to see her remaining Love Events. An event will occur after all requirements are done in which Mr. Joost will tell the player to go inside his office at 12:00. The player will receive the Confession Ring there, allowing one to propose. Give the Ring of Confession on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 8:00 to 10:00. Felicia must be at a Blue friendship status or higher and the player has seen her Black Love Event as well as Purple Love Event. Yellow Love Event *Walk from Music Town Plaza to Dynamic Street *20:00 to 23:00 *Sunny or Cloudy weather *It must not be on Tuesday *Felicia at Yellow friendship status or higher *You have seen Felicia's Blue Love Event/Confession *You are going steady with Felicia Evelyn invites the player to chat with her as you are entering the apartment. She takes the player to the table, and tells that she likes his backpack and backwards-wearing hat. She made her own clothes, and asks if the player likes them. Choice 1: They're really cool! Result: -3000 XP, +2 DP All of the other singers use to be really jealous of her clothes. Evelyn even offers to make you a fabulous new outfit! Evelyn is interested in hearing something from the player now, then the two of us get back to chatting and laughing. Choice 2: That's a funny joke! Result: -3000 XP, +3 DP Evelyn doesn't like that. Gold Love Event *Out of your house *6:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Felicia at Gold friendship status or higher *You have seen Felicia's Yellow Love Event *You are going steady with Felicia Evelyn has stopped by and asks if you wanna go exercising with her today. Choice 1: Let's go! Result: +4000 XP with Felicia The two of us go exercising on Crossroads. Evelyn finds the player's style hilarious. You keep stretching your hands until feeling tired with exercising. Evelyn a good time with you. Event ends back inside your Idol House at 10:00. Choice 2: I have work to do today. Result: -5000 XP with Felicia Evelyn excuses herself and sadly leaves. ' ' After obtaining the Flower Jewel, find Felicia on a sunny, non-event day, before 18:00. The player and Felicia will be taken to the beach, where they will say several romantic sentences as proposal. On the day of wedding, Felicia will call the player upon waking up in the morning. Everyone will gather inside Nocturne Church to witness the marriage, with Priest Luther overseeing the ceremony. Once it is over, the player and his/her spouse will go on a honeymoon on the spouse' country, then take three photos. ' ' Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the child born from marrying Felicia will have blonde hair, blue eyes, and light skin. The boy's clothing will be blue while the girl's clothing will be pink. ' ' Rival Event #1 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Matt (Boy Player)/Felicia (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship status OR the player is married As the female player wakes up in the morning, Felicia will fetch the player and ask about her relationship with Matt. If the player encourages Felicia, she will be happy and the couple's remaining events may start to be viewed. If the second option is chosen, it means the player wants to marry Matt herself, which will make Felicia upset. The same event happens if the player is male, but Matt will come to your house asking about Felicia. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Felicia appears in house but want Matt to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." Rival Event #2 *Walk from Music Town Plaza to Encore Street *9:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Matt (Boy Player)/Felicia (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship status OR the player is married *Kimberly at a Purple friendship status or less Near the Church, Matt brings up the great ghost stories he recently heard when on a camping trip. Hearing how scary they were, Felicia happily suggests they make a campfire to tell some, but in the process Kimberly freaks out and claims to have seen a ghost. Matt calms her down and explains that a ghost probably wouldn't come out during the morning; and even if they did the sunlight would cause it to vanish. Felicia calms down realizing he has a point, but she asks the player if he/she saw anything. Rival Event #3 *Walk from Music Town Plaza to Encore Street *14:00 to 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Matt (Boy Player)/Felicia (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship status OR the player is married *The main storyline must have been completed Felicia is surprised when Matt approaches her, demanding to know who the strange woman he saw enter her place. Dumbfounded, Felicia points out that she would have noticed if someone came inside, and she has no idea who or what he saw. Matt doesn't believe her and stubbornly seats himself on the floor to wait and see if she returns, and Zoe comes by to ask if she's really okay with this. Felicia agrees and joins him in hopes of finding out for herself, but sometime later Matt has fallen asleep and she becomes irritated. She yells at him to wake up and makes him leave, but while agreeing, Matt threatens to return until he gets his answer. Rival Event #4 *Walk from Music Town Plaza to Encore Street *18:00 to 20:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Matt (Boy Player)/Felicia (Girl Player) at a Gold friendship status OR the player is married By now Felicia has began to notice how strange Matt has been behaving all day. Felicia asks if Matt is alright and he claims it isn't important, but she remains suspicious. It's then Matt brings up that they have been dating for a while now, and he is happy when she confirms this and takes out a Flower Jewel for her. Felicia admires its beauty before asking him if he wanted to ask something else, and Matt confesses that he loves her and would like to marry her. He asks for her answer and she quickly accepts. ' ' On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Matt and Felicia. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. 1 year again after Matt and Felicia have married, they will have a baby. There is no pregnancy event for Rival Couples in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game), and the wife will just instantly seen holding a baby in her arms. Upon getting a phone call from either Matt or Felicia, the player will be transported into Felicia's bedroom at her house, where a cut-scene begins with the proud parents introducing the player to their son, Mason. ' ' Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Bachelorettes